Scarespray
by Courtney and Mira Shards Lover
Summary: Frankie Stein is a cheerful teenage monster living in Bootimore, Scaryland where she has a passion for dancing and singing and wishes to dance on her favorite dance show. However, she learns that her dream may be a nightmare once she joins it because of its monster discrimination. However, Frankie may lit a few sparks in order to have her screams come true. Parody of Hairspray.
1. The Cast for the Story

Scarespray: A Monster High and Hairspray Crossover

**AN: Hey guys, I'm extremely excited to be writing this story! The reason that I am saying this is because I love Monster High so much and since Hairspray is my favorite musical film, I decided to make a crossover between and boom! This came true! 8D**

**Also, before I start the story, I first wanna introduce the cast and say that yes, I will be changing most of the lyrics for the song, and even the story in order to have it match up with the crossover. **

**So with that said, enjoy and I don't own Monster High or Hairspray.**

**Cast:**

Frankie-Tracey Turnblad

Abbey-Edna Turnblad

Nefera-Velma Von Tussle

Mr. Where-Mr. Corny Collins

Heath-Wilbur Turnblad

Draculaura-Penny Pingleton

Clawdeen-"Mothermouth" Maybelle

Toralei-Amber Von Tussle

Jackson/Holt-Linkin Larkin

Clawd-Seaweed J. Stubbs

Howleen-Little Inez Stubbs

Gory-Prudy Pingleton

**Minor:**

Ramses de Nile-Mr. Spritzer/Ultra Clutch Owner

Mr. Mummy-Mr. Pinky

Ms. Kindergrubber-Miss. Wimsey

Mr. Rotter-Mr. Flak

**Council Members:**

Deuce-Brad

Venus-Tammy

Invisi Billy-Fender

Cleo-Brenda

Hoodude-Sketch

Rochelle-Shelly

Slow Moe-I.Q.

Spectra-Lou Ann

Gil-Joey

Garott-Mikey

Lagoona-Vicky

Skelita-Becky

Catrine-Darla

Bram-Bix

Simon-Jesse

Operetta-Pauline

Meowlody/Purresphone-Noreen/Doreen

**The Dymamites:**

Robecca, Jinafire, and Catty.

**And that's it, I was trying to mix and match who is perfect for what role and I hope I did my best or at least tried.**

**Thanks everyone and hope you enjoy the story. **


	2. Good Morning Bootimore

Scarespray: A Monster High and Hairspray Crossover

**AN: Alright, it's about time I start to write this fanfiction because back when I first saw the movie, **_**Hairspray **_**in 2007, I fell in love with. I fell in love with the music, the characters, the story; I fell in love with the whole movie because I loved everything about it. Now I'm not too big on musicals, but if I had to choose which musicals to watch and say I'm a big fan of, it would definitely be Hairspray. Now I know there are other big and successful musicals out there, but the one that warmed my heart and touched me the most and even inspired me to write this fanfiction (because whenever I did write a crossover fanfic with this movie, they would all become a big failure) was Hairspray and always will be Hairspray. : )**

**And because of my love for this movie, I think it's about time that I now show you guys my new and upcoming big project: Scarespray, a crossover between the musical movie with one of my favorite fandoms, Monster High. : D**

**I'm super excited to write this, and I do hope that this story becomes a huge success for both MH and Hairspray fans out there. I know at times I'll be either lazy or busy to write this story, but I promise that I will work on this story as soon as possible when I have time. : )**

**Also, just to make things clear: The songs will be written a bit different and they will be italicized. But if two or more monsters sing, their names will be bolded and the song will be italicized still. Plus since they will be some scenes changing, I'll put them all in p****arentheses, so no confusing happens and they stay out of the song's way. **

**Enjoy and I don't know Monster High or Hairspray.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Good Morning Bootimore

It was May 3, 1962 in Scaryland, Bootimore. The sun was shiny, the sky was out and clear and many monsters and ghouls were up doing their own things like the paper ghoul, who delivered the newspaper, and placed them down on the neighbors' doorsteps, and the shoe shiners, monsters who shined the shoes that belonged to their customers and they sat down on the chairs as their shoes were being shined. Some young adult ghouls were at the bars, drinking and smoking, while the teenager ones were waking up and getting ready for school. And one of these monsters teenagers was a Frankenstein like monster named Frankie Stein.

Frankie was one of the few monsters that attended the high school for teenage monsters that was named "Monster High." Though she was not the best student at her school since the closest grade she can get to passing was at least a C in most of her classes, she still went to school just like all the other teenage monsters. However, to her, going to school was worth it because every day after school, she and her best friend, Draculaura, a Dracula like vampire girl went to her or Draculaura's house to watch their favorite show of all time, "_The Wherey Where Show," _which was a popular dance show that featured monsters that were around their age doing lots of dancing and singing, and most of the teenagers at their school were in love with the show as well. In addition, most of the show's stars even attended Frankie's school!

Anyways, as she saw the morning sun rise and shine through her lab designed room's window, Frankie knew that it was time to get up for school. Quickly in a second, Frankie awoke from her strapped down table bed, then with the help of her pet lab rats; she walked to her refresh room where she refreshed her bolts, since they were filled with around 10,000 volts; therefore making her feel electrified. Afterwards, she walked towards her closet and got her signature green plaid skirt with a matching tie, white blouse, and high heeled shoes colored with black and white stripes, referring to her hair's color.

Lastly, the final touch to Frankie getting ready for school was fixing up her hair. How she did this was she first walked to the front of her mirror and dresser and once she was in front of her mirror, Frankie began to do her hair. First, she undid her ponytail, which she slept with, then she brushed all the knots and waves that were in her hair, and last, but not least, she put a little clip in the middle of her head, making a ponytail appear in her hair. Eventually, some of her side hair was loose, but Frankie knew how to solve that: with the help of her favorite hairspray brand, Scarespray.

So with that said, Frankie got all of her loose hair, brushed it all up to her temples, clipped them, and off she sprayed them. And finally, they were put together, and pretty looking. After she was now complete for school, Frankie started to sing a little song.

"_Oh, oh, oh, woke up today. _

_Feeling the way, I always do!"_

(Frankie then continues on singing to the kitchen, to the living room to turn on the TV, and to whatever room or scene she enters).

"_Oh, oh, oh, hungry for something,_

_That I can't eat, then I hear that beat!_

_The rhythm of town starts calling me down,_

_It's like a message from high above!_

_Oh, oh, oh, pulling me out to_

_The smiles and the streets that I love!_

_Good morning Bootimore!" _

(As she sings the last lyrics, Frankie turns on the living room's TV where the news is on, and the anchor ghouls say the same thing as well: Good morning Bootimore. She continues on singing again as she exits out of her Swiss chalet like house).

"_Every day's like an open door,_

_Every night is like a fantasy,_

_Every sound's like a symphony._

_Good morning Bootimore,_

_And some day when I take to the floor, _

_The world's gonna wake up and see,_

_Bootimore and me."_

(Before she starts to sing the second part of the song, Frankie starts to run her way to school as fast as she can in a happy mood. Eventually, once she finds a shop window, she sees her reflection and begins to sing again).

"_Oh, oh, oh look at my hair,_

_What do can compare with mine today?"_

(She continues her way through the town with various school monsters and young adult monsters surrounding her. In addition, she sees some rats on the slide walk and stops by them to do a little dance).

"_Oh, oh, oh I've got my hairspray and radio, I'm ready to go!_

_The rats on the streets all dance round my feet,_

_They seem to say, "Frankie, it's up to you."_

_So, oh, oh don't hold me back_

'_Cause today all my dreams will come true!"_

(Frankie once again walks through town, and even starts to introduce some of the town's local monster citizens).

"_Good morning Bootimore,_

_There's the flasher who lives next door,_

_There's the bum on his bar room stool, _

_They wish me luck on my way to school."_

"_Good morning Bootimore,_

_And some day when I take to the floor,_

_The world's gonna wake up and see,_

_Bootimore and me."_

(The stitched monster girl then leans on a wall as she sings her next part).

"_I know every step, I know every song,_

_I know there's a place where I belong,_

_I see all those party lights shining ahead,_

_So someghoul invite me before I drop dead…again!"_

(After this, Frankie makes her way to school again, and once more, we see monster students like a green Cyclops girl, a pink female werecat, and a skeleton boy in colored blouses or shirts, and plaid skirts for the ghouls and knaki pants for the boy. Frankie and the three students make it to a bus stop where various other students are being loaded onto a school bus, all but Frankie who sings again).

"_So, oh oh give me a chance,_

'_Cause when I start to dance,_

_I'm a movie star,_

_Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes move,_

_When I hear that groove._

_My mom tells me no, but my feet tell me go!_

_It's like a drummer inside my deadheart."_

(Frankie dances a bit after she sings her recent line, but unfortunately, her bus drives off without her. Panicking, Frankie runs out into the street and finds a gargoyle driving a garbage truck and quickly waves her arms at him, which he does in confusion. She once again sings as this all happens).

"_So, oh, oh don't make me wait_

_One more moment for my unlife to start!"_

(We now see Frankie riding on top of the gargoyle's garbage truck as he drives her to school, he makes it there, and Frankie climbs off of the truck and waves goodbye to a driver as a thank you. She finally singss the last verses of the song as every other student makes their way in the school. Backup singers also sing as well).

"_I love you Bootimore,_

_Every day's like an open door,_

_Every night is a fantasy,_

_Every sound's like a symphony._

_And I promise Bootimore,_

_That someday when I take to the floor_

_The world's gonna wake up and see_

_Gonna wake up and see Bootimore and me._

_(Yes, more or less we all agree)_

_Bootimore and me!_

_(Someday the world is gonna see)_

_Bootimore and me!"_

(After her song finishes, Frankie smiles big, but then the school's bell rings, making her run in the building as soon as possible).

* * *

**AN: Now that was some fun, huh? : )**

**Anyways, hope you review and enjoy! **


	3. Not A Good School Day

**Author's Note: Not much to say, but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even if I did take a long time on this. Though, it looks like I did do well on this chapter. : )**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bad Day at School

After Frankie made her way to school, and even singing as well, she quickly ran into the building as fast as possible because the bell had just rang and everyone else, but her was already in their classes. Therefore, The Frankenstein-inspired monster ran in the school building in a panic to her first period class: Home Ick.

"Ah ghoul," panicked Frankie, "I am so going to be late for Home Ick, and Ms. Kindergrubber is so going to punish me!" As the green-stitched monster tried to make her way to Home Ick, one of the things that she hated the most and was her biggest flaw of all time, is that as shewas jogging her way to class, the stitch that connected to her left foot accidentally broke off; and this caused the already running late Frankie to fly up in the air like a plane taking off in the sky to crash into one of the lockers!

"Ouch," moaned Frankie in pain as she performed her flying accidental stunt. And to make it worse, the late bell rung, making the green monster groan in disappointment.

"Oh, that's just great!" Frankie also sarcastically snapped. She then went back to grab her foot, so she can sew it back on it, and finally walked to her class in an upset mood.

Once Frankie finally made her way to Home Ick class, everyone was already being taught a lesson by the teacher of the class, Ms. Kindergrubber. However, when Frankie walked in with her upset mood, every ghoul and monster and even Ms. Kindergrubber were all looking at her. Ms. Kindergrubber, who was, of course, the teacher shot her a mad glare while the students just looked at her like "you shouldn't been late." As those were happening, Frabkie found her seat and was about to sit in it. Not before being snapped at by her teacher.

"Ah, Ah Miss. Stein," Ms. Kindergrubber snapped at Frankie, "You know the rules when someone is late." The old teacher then raised her old, sharpen finger and pointed to a sink that was full with a lot of dirty dishes, which made Frankie feel disgusted, as in really disgusted.

"Why did I have to be late?" Frankie told herself in a sad tone.

"So, what are you waiting for," Frankie's teacher asked her viciously.

"Huh, oh yes, I'll clean the dishes right now, Ms Kindergrubber." Frankie snapped back to reality and started to obey her teacher by putting on a pair of rubber gloves, turning on the warm water on the sink and finally washing the dirty dishes. In addition, to show more respect towards her teacher, the stitched girl even hid all of her disgusted feelings and washed the dishes calmly. This worked because Ms. Kindergrubber spread a smile on her face.

"That's what I thought, thank you Frankie." After that, Ms. Kindergrubber went back to her teaching, and left Frankie washing whatever dish that was dirty.

Sadly though, as Frankie was washing the dishes, two students who were located in the back of the classroom commented and asked each other in a snobby way on why Frankie was late, "Maybe because she was singing again while she was on her way to school." One of the students said, making that student and their partner laugh cruelly at the thought of Frankie's dream to sing on her favorite show, which made Frankie herself feel more upset. An hour in a half later, Home Ick class ended, Frankie got her assignment from her mean teacher since she did had to spent most of her class time doing dishes, and off she went to her locker to get ready for her next class.

As she walked to her locker, Frankie found a pink-colored figure wearing a white blouse similar to the one she was wearing, but instead had pink buttons on it, and her skirt was instead hot pink with black hearts decorated on it and even pink Go-go boots. The figure also had pink skin, black hair with pink streaks that was tied in pigtails, and pointed fangs. Therefore, the figure by the locker was a vampire girl, and that vampire girl was named Draculaura, a Dracula-like monster who was Frankie's best friend, and like Frankie, she was huge fan of The Wherey Where Show and even wished to be part of the show as well.

Once Frankie saw the vampire chick, she couldn't help, but feel happy to see her best friend do to the bad morning she just had. The green monster went up to hug her vampire friend in joy, and she hugged her back.

"Oh Draculaura, I'm so glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Frankie!" Draculaura hugged and greeted her ghoul friend.

Frankie sighed in exasperation, "You have no idea how bad my morning was."

"Singing to school made you late again, huh?"

"And my foot ripped off, and I ended up crashing into the lockers!" The stitched-up monster added in frustration and embarrassment while she pointed to the foot that ripped off.

Draculaura giggled, "Well it's okay, and you're fine now that I'm here." The comment made Frankie smile in sweetness.

"Draculaura, you're the beast ghoul friend ever."

"I know," After the chat between the two ghouls, Frankie and Draculaura made their way to their next class, which involved Dead Languages, which was ruled by the very strict and mean Mr. Rotter; a teacher that most of the monsters at the school didn't like because of the way his rules were in the class and he barely gave his students As no matter how hard they worked. However, the only good thing that came out of this class was that as mentioned before, some of the cast members from The Wherey Where Show attended the school, so some of them were part of this class and the more Draculaura and Frankie thought of this, the less they worried about Mr. Rotter and his class. In addition, the thing that made the class even more interesting besides the dance show's cast mates being in the class were that there was a human, or as the monsters call them "normie" student that attended the class and his name was Jackson Jekyll; and according to some of the students and staff members at Monster High, he was said to be the son of Dr. and Mrs. Jekyll, so this meant that he had some transformation powers that turned him into something different. However, Jackson was a bit shy and quiet when it came to this topic, so he preferred to not talk about it whenever someone asked him questions about if he had a "second side."

So after Frankie and Draculaura made their way to Dead Languages, they actually saw Jackson himself. He was also wearing a similar school outfit, which was a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a gray sweater vest, with some matching grey pants and black with some yellow and neon green lines shoes on his feet. When the Frankenstein and Dracula monsters saw the normie student, they greeted him excitedly with grins spreading on their faces.

"Jackson!" The two ghouls called out their friend's name, which worked because the normie saw them and waved to them in greet.

"Frankie, Draculaura!" Jackson cried at to them back and all of them greeted each other with a hug.

"How you been, Jackson?" Frankie asked nicely.

"Well, uh," Jackson shyly said at first, "I'd been pretty good."

"Oh, well, that's nice to hear." The monster replied back, also feeling a bit shy as well. Once Frankie said this, she started to speak in her mind, and the same _then _happened to Jackson, meaning they were about to admit their true feelings in their minds.

"Oh my ghoul, Jackson is seriously one of the beasts, if not, the beast normie ever!" The

stitched monster spoke to herself, "He's sweet, he's cute, he's understanding, he's kind, oh he's everything to me. But if only I could tell him my real feelings and not have a crush on Holt Hyde from the show!"

"Man, Frankie's the beast ghoul ever," Jackson said to himself in his mind, "She's cute, she's pretty, she's kind, she's amazing, and she means a lot to me. But if only I could tell her how I really felt without "him" being in the way all the time, especially on the show."

As they were revealing their feelings in their minds, a voice sounded like a cat's hiss shouted at them. "Hey, out of the way stitches, veganpire, and normie!" When the voice was shouted, Frankie, Jackson, and Draculaura all looked up and glared at the most popular ghoul in school, but also the main female Wherey Where dancer, the orange werecat herself whom had her hair wrapped in a bun, following a dress, hand-covered gloves and pointed high heels, all colored orange: Toralei Stripe. And with her were two werecat twins, who were also dancers on the show, whom were in similar outfits: Purresphone and Meowlody.

"Toralei," Frankie and Jackson both a bit frustrated said once they saw the werecat and her goons.

"That's me alright," Toralei grinned deviously, "Main female dancer on The Wherey Where Show, which makes me the most popular ghoul in school, which makes me the boss of all the students and even some teachers. So, get out of my way."

"Yeah, what she said." Her fellow werecat twin friends said.

"Toralei, just because you're one of the main dancers on the show doesn't mean you can boss us around and be mean to us." Draculaura protested.

"Oh really, does that mean you want to start with me, veganpire!" Before Draculaura can argue back, the teacher, Mr. Rotter finally came in.

"Class, I'm here now, take your seats to start lesson." Mr. Rotter ordered his students, which they obeyed. The orange cast groaned and glared at the trio.

"I'll deal with you three later," Toralei hissed at Frankie, Jackson, and Draculaura, but then eyed the normie, "but I'll be dealing with you after school though. You know your place."

"Right," Jackson reluctantly agreed. Toralei and the werecat twins left to go to their seats in such a snobby way, while the three friends took their seats.

"This is going to be such a boring, hard and bad day." Frankie complained.

"Yeah, but we'll make it through." Draculaura optimistically said.

"Agree with you, Lala." Jackson grinned.

As the day went on, Frankie was indeed right; the day was boring and hard and even bad. She couldn't help, but keep staring at the clock in every class she had, whether that was History, Mad Science, Physical Deaducation, she felt bored, tired, lazy, and didn't want to stay in school anymore because all she was thinking of was The Wherey Where Show, she was thinking about dancing on the show, and she was mostly thinking about when school was ready to end; so she and Draculaura can go to her house and dance to their favorite songs and pretend to dance with their favorite dancers. The pressure was really getting to her, but lucky for her, the last bell of the day rang and off she ran out of her class to her home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, that was really fun to make, yet I did once again updated a bit late. Not to mention, this seems like a really short chapter. Sorry, senior year is driving me nuts, but it's better and more fun than my junior year; just gotta keep working hard, get good grades, and then I graduate,; so close yet so far away lol.**

**Well enjoy. : )**


End file.
